


Escape

by bornfrom_theashes



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Heavily implied PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornfrom_theashes/pseuds/bornfrom_theashes
Summary: He knows something is wrong when he returns after the Ten Rings.He just can't escape.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's crappy, I wrote this at 2am.

Tony honestly could not help it.

The first time, he thought it was natural. He'd just returned from being held in a cave for three months, and had just created Iron Man, so it was no wonder he was acting strangely for a while.

But once it got to the second, third, fourth time, he couldn't help but feel ridiculous.

Three months.

Month one - Captured by Ten Rings, tortured in order to make weapons. Month two - Creating the Arc Reactor, planning escape from cave. Month three - Building Iron Man suit, Yinsen. Escape.

And then the cycle begins.

Month one - stopping all weapons manufacturing in Stark Industries, building Iron Man suit. Stane. Month two - locating all SI weapons still on Black Market, dealing with Iron Man reveal in the press. Month three - Upgrading the suits, making arc reactors the main power source in all SI buildings.

And the cycle begins again.

Month one - developing JARVIS, board meeting. Month two - business trip to Hong Kong, new Stark Phone. Month three - beginning of prosthetics development, Maria Stark Foundation.

And the cycle begins again.

One. Two. Three. Three months.

_ First month. Capture. Second month. Planning. Third month. Escape. _

_ Third month. Escape. _

_ Escape. _

But this time, he can’t escape, because there's nowhere to go, nothing to run from. This time it's in his head, and he can’t escape his mind.

He measures it again. Three months. Still alive.

He can't escape the thoughts.  _ Who this time? Which person would die this time? _ First was Yinsen, then Stane, and so. Many.Others.

_ Because of him. _

And the cycle continues. Three months. The thoughts continue.  _ Which person now? _

Again. And again. And again.

_ Capture, plan, escape. _

_ Escape. _

* * *

He doesn’t escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
